Penélope ClearWatter
by josy chocolate
Summary: Após a guerra Draco se encontra amargurado, e a sede de vingança, está cada vez mais presente. Um golpe de sorte, ele encontra Hermione Granger perdida e inconcientes nos escombros. Então tem a chance de sua vida... Manipular a mente dela, dar-lhe uma nova identidade pode ser algo muito interessante e perigoso!


Penélope ClearWatter

Parte I

A chuva caia torrencialmente, naquela noite. Muitos mortos e escombros, pareciam assombrar o que um dia fora aquele castelo. Havia mortos, feridos e desaparecidos, ninguém queria voltar pra casa sem saber noticias daqueles que gostavam. Escapar da prisão imediata fora uma consequência dos atos acertados no meio de tantos erros. Lucius Malfoy fizera as escolhas erradas para si mesmo e para a sua família. O alento era que para ele próprio não haveria salvação, mas talvez ainda houvesse tempo de refazer a vida de sua esposa e de seu filho. E se esse não tivesse o coração tão obscurecido pela vingança.

Chateado caminhava pelos escombros do castelo. Todos estavam atrás de amigos e parentes. Mas ele não precisava encontrar ninguém, todos os ''amiguinhos'' comensais estavam mortos, zabini fora esperto o suficiente para se mandar antes do caos se instalar. Pansy também havia dado o fora. Ele ficara só. Havia caos e soube na confusão que a Granger estava desaparecida. Era bem feito! Mas tinha que admitir aquela garota era corajosa e tinha potencial. Resolveu caminhar pelo terreno da escola, fora do castelo o caos não era menor, só havia menos corpos, reduzidamente estava os corpos dos seguidores de Voldemort esperando para serem recolhidos depois dos seguidores de Harry Potter. Porque ele tinha que ser um filho da puta bonzinho? Todos o veneravam, e ele o odiava a cada dia mais. Queria ver ele perder o controle, queria ver Harry fazer coisas maus e poder dizer a todos: está vendo o que o bom garoto fez? Ele também tem um lado obscuro!

Riu de seus próprios pensamentos e sentiu a inveja doer em seu peito e deixar a sua boca amarga! Não tinha motivos para invejar Harry, mas olhando de relance para a trajetória de sua vida, o que via? Inveja. Talvez não apenas desejo de ser ovacionado como Harry era. Honras e mais honras para o menino que sobreviveu, e para ele que sempre seguira Voldmord através de seu pai, não havia nada! Nada!

Ainda podia ouvir o choro de dor dos Weasley´s, chorando por deles. Não entendia o porquê, era apenas mais um... Suspirou resignado, não era possível estar com inveja dos Weasley's também. Pensou na primeira vez que vira Potter, estava com Ronald Weasley e lhe negara a mão estendida, e já dissera de cara que ele seria a companhia errada. Então o odiara ainda criança, e agora o odiava, aos dois. Já homens feitos, mas o ódio ainda era o mesmo. Não, não era o mesmo, era mais duro, mais selvagem. E mesmo que Harry tivesse o salvado da prisão temporariamente tinha certeza de que ele faria a mesma coisa, mais tarde num julgamento formal, afinal se tratava do santo Potter. Mas mesmo assim tinha vontade de fazê-lo sofrer fazer com que ele sentisse um pouco de dor e rejeição como ele sentia.

Ouviu alguém chorando. Um choro fraco vindo debaixo de um amontados de corpos e braços, certamente estavam quebrados, devido aos ângulos estanhos que eles pendiam. Apontou a varinha e os removeu o mais silenciosamente possível.

Seus olhos quase saltaram nas órbitas, quando viu o corpo jovem, porém sujo e suado, embaixo dos comensais mortos. Ela chorava baixo, sem abrir os olhos. Retirou o restante do peso de cima dela, e a tocou. Estava semi-consciente e chorava baixo.

_Granger?

_Rony! Rony! - ela balbuciou entre dentes, sua face inchada, devia ter sido atingida muitas vezes. – Harry!

A raiva estourou dentro do peito dele como um estopim. Até ali, praticamente a beira da morte. Ela chamava por eles. E eles viriam, tão logo soubessem onde ela estava. Mas eles não precisavam saber? Precisavam?

Ergueu-a nos braços, e pensou que ela não pesava quase nada. Os sussurros de dor e devaneios passaram, e ela ficou imóvel e em silêncio, apenas a respiração fraca. Seguiu para a casa dos gritos com passos rápidos. Não a levaria ao castelo. Ela era a sua chance de se vingar de Potter e Weasley. E não desperdiçaria mais nenhuma chance de sua vida. Não mesmo!

Deitou-a num dos colchões conjurado, e limpou o rosto dela, com a manga da própria blusa. O sorriso de lado que tanto gostava e chamava atenção das meninas, apareceu. Era ela mesma, Granger em pessoa. Fraca, debilitada inconsciente!

Semanas depois...

''Lucius Malfoy condenado em primeira instância. ''

As letras garrafais estavam na primeira página do profeta de diário, mas não era a maior. Uma foto da Granger trazia a manchete de praticamente todos os dias, desde a batalha final.

"Desaparecida! Ainda está desaparecida a senhora Hermione Jane Granger. Potter oferece milhões de galeões para quem trouxer uma notícia de sua amiga.''

Sorriu, sentindo satisfação, ao olhar para a cama, o quarto era pequeno, e sem muita iluminação. O apartamento na região trouxa de Londres, era ótimo, havia grades, e era discreto. Era lá que mantivera Granger todo esse tempo. Os primeiros dias ela estivera inconsciente devido aos feitiços e azarações recebidas certamente durante a batalha. As outras semanas ele mesmo cuidou de mantê-la inconsciente com medicamentos até que se resolvesse algumas pendências sobre a guerra.

O fato de ser um Malfoy já dificultava a sua vida. Era perseguido, e tinha que agir com cautela para não ser pego. Ouviu-a murmurar, como tantas outras vezes, mas estava definitivamente de bom humor, e não iria sedá-la de imediato.

_Oi Granger? Tudo bem?- ele disse se abaixando próximo a cama.

_Água. Água. – ela murmurou.

Hermione tinha a garganta seca e os goles de água foram uma salvação para sua mente nesse momento.

_Está melhor?

_Quem é você? Onde eu estou? - a voz débil foi uma brisa fraca naquele quarto quente.

_Quem sou eu? Pensei que soubesse.

_Onde eu estou?

_Segura. E a única coisa que precisa saber.

Hermione virou seu pescoço de lado, sua cabeça pareceu pesar uma tonelada. O homem loiro abaixado em sua cabeceira era um completo estranho. Olhou seus olhos cinza e seus cabelos platinados, mas sua mente era um branco completamente branco.

_Não sabe meu nome?

Ele perguntou eufórico e ela piscou muitas vezes.

_Você me chamou de quê? Granger? Quem é Granger?

_Não te chamei de Granger. Mas eu sou Draco. Draco Malfoy? Não se lembra de mim?

_Não.

Ela disse tímida, e Draco sorriu, um sorriso que atravessou seu rosto. A sorte estava com ele.

Draco a ajudou pacientemente a entrar no banheiro, e permaneceu do lado de fora, enquanto ela se equilibrava no banho. Sentindo-se um perfeito cavaleiro em não oferecer ajuda. Seu cérebro estava a mil por hora, trabalhando tentando achar uma maneira de entregá-la a Potter, mas de forma que o humilhasse, ou apenas talvez que o fizesse-se sentir grato por ele. Talvez a entregasse apenas para parar em todos os noticiários como o salvador da sangue-ruim, e assim haveria uma dívida para com ele. E que ele saberia muito bem cobrar.

Olhou de soslaio, para a porta entreaberta do pequeno banheiro e seus olhos não podiam crer.

O Box estava aberto, e ela completamente nua, seus cabelos longos desciam molhados pelas costas, numa cascata elegante e sensual, seu traseiro era redondo, e empinado, a curva de seus seios uma tentação. Gemeu sentindo a excitação o dominar, e em sua mente idéias que antes não tinham lhe surgiu... Talvez sua vingança fosse mais prazerosa do que imaginara...

Hermione cobriu-se com um robe felpudo verde que encontrou no banheiro, e saiu novamente para o pequeno quarto.

_Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Tem alguma coisa para aliviar?- ela disse com a voz doce - Pode me dizer meu nome Draco? E onde eu estou? Não consigo me lembrar de nada. Estava tentando durante o banho, mas não me lembro quem eu sou.

Draco a analisou por alguns segundos, e se levantou oferecendo a ela uma xícara de café, métodos trouxas, para não alarmar.

_Seu nome é Penélope ClearWatter.

_O quê? Isso me soa estranho!

_E você é minha noiva!

_Eu? Mas eu não me lembro de você!

_Você bateu forte com a cabeça, foi isso. Estávamos juntos, na minha casa e você caiu da escada. Fico feliz que esteja bem. - ele disse lhe entregando uma xícara de café.

Hermione a pegou completamente trêmula, e se sentou olhando para o café fumegante. Sua mente estava confusa... Confusamente branca!

_Mas eu...

_Você ficara bem Penélope... Eu vou cuidar de você. Seremos como antes! - ele disse e a ajudou a se deitar novamente. - Durma um pouco. Vou pegar um remédio para você! – ele disse e beijou o topo da cabeça da morena.

O perfume do banho recém-tomado o invadiu, a pele extremamente macia, o alertando de que precisaria tomar cuidado. Ela não levou mais do que dois minutos para adormecer profundamente.

A biblioteca da mansão seria inspecionada pelo ministério, muito em breve, por isso Draco foi para onde estava o compartimento escondido e pegou o livro da família. As letras bordados em camurça negra: Magias negras especiais.

Aquele era um livro talvez único, escrito pelos primeiros Malfoys. E acompanhava-os em gerações, seu pai lhe presenteara com ele, quando entrou em Hogwarts, mas só tivera coragem de abrí-lo uma ou duas vezes na vida. E tivera pesadelos, por uma semana a cada vez que vira aquelas páginas. Os feitiços eram coisas realmente sujas e que alteravam uma vida. Alguns fariam as pessoas preferirem a morte. Mas tinha certeza de que vira um feitiço sobre mentes que lhe seria útil. Trancou-se em seu quarto e em poucos minutos estava lá:

'' Mentium Mutarre''

Em menos de meia hora estava lá novamente, olhando para a mulher adormecida contra os lençóis negros. Apontou a varinha para ela, e murmurou os feitiços...

Hermione acordou e se levantou, estava com muita fome. A mesa num canto do quarto estava repleta de guloseimas. Sentindo o cheiro bom de pão ficou de pé rapidamente e foi até a mesa. Haviam flores e um bilhete. Pegou antes de comer. A letra era bem trabalhada e firme, como se fosse impressa por alguma máquina, mas era a mão:

''Penélope, meu amor. Espero que goste das flores e das frutas. Imaginei que fosse apreciar. Logo estarei contigo! Do seu amor, Draco Malfoy. ''

Sorriu se lembrando do sorriso de lado do seu namorado. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os notando tão curtos que era impossível amarra-los, achou estranho, mas seu estômago roncou e ela pensou em Draco: Ele era lindo! Aproveitou o banquete sozinha, esperando que ele chegasse...

Draco suspirou quando o aparelho trouxa tocou e foi atendido do outro lado.

_Mas que porra você faz que não atende o telefone?

_Olá Draco! Sempre impaciente. Você nunca me liga achei que não gostasse dos aparelhos trouxas.

_Eu não gosto. Mas queria falar contigo. Preciso de um favor, quero que me ajude a registrar alguém no mundo bruxo.

_Como assim? Eu pensei que tivesse deixado os hábitos ilícitos.

_Não fale demais. Escuto quero que registre uma bruxa, 18 anos, nascida trouxa. O nome é Penélope ClearWatter. Ela está comigo, e preciso de uma ficha para ela se registrar na escola, acredito que uma transferência basta para que a aceitem.

_O que está aprontando amigo? Isso não é fácil, e onde arrumou uma garota assim.

_Escuta isso não vem ao caso, ela é minha namorada, levarei ela para Hogwarts logo que as aulas voltem, e só quero que me ajudem com isso. Você conhece esses aparelhos trouxas como ninguém vai conseguir a documentação.

_Vou tentar. Me de 5 minutos, vou ver com uns contatos. - ele disse desligando.

Draco jogou o aparelho sobre a mesa, e pegou o profeta diário para ler, a manchete principal ainda era sobre o desaparecimento da Granger. Olhou enojado para a foto feliz do trio que se remexia a sua frente. O aparelho tocou novamente.

_Penélope ClearWatter foi aluna da Corvinal, há alguns anos atrás, namorou com Percy Weasley. Não pode usar esse nome.

_Posso e vou, ela pode ter uma parenta perdida.

_Penélope foi assassinada por comensais justamente com sua família, não há maneira de ser uma parenta, ainda mais com o mesmo nome.

_E por acaso, há apenas uma família na face da terra chama ClearWatter? Não posso mudar de nome, não vou ferrar mais a mente da infeliz.

_Draco... Quero que me fale o que está fazendo.

_Arrume isso e te apresento minha namorada ok?

_Inferno Draco, não podemos fazer isso?

_zabini, você é o meu único amigo! E sei que tem vínculos no mundo mágico e no trouxa, se você não consegue fazer isso ninguém mais consegue!

_Vinte quatro horas, se não conseguir, pensa em outra coisa ok?

_Combinado, mas Blaise, consiga. Porque não há outra saída para o que eu já fiz.

_Merda! - Zabine praguejou e desligou.

Draco caminhou até o apartamento, e encontrou Hermione sentada na cama ainda tomando suco, enquanto lia uma revista trouxa.

_Olá!

_Oi! - Hermione se levantou até ele e ao abraçou.

Draco estremeceu com o contato de seus corpos não esperava aquela recepção.

_Eu não aguentava mais ficar sozinha!- ela disse mais como desculpa.

_Tudo bem.

_Trouxe roupas para você! - Sorriu

_Estou mesmo precisando! - ela lhe disse tão carinhosamente, que ele teve vontade de rir.

_Escuta, me fale de você! – Draco pediu se sentando na cama, enquanto ela entrava no banheiro para se trocar, mas deixou a porta aberta para que pudessem falar.

_Falar de mim? Amor, ficou maluco? - ela disse e ele pode ouvir o barulho do tecido da roupa

que ela usaria.

_Gosto de ouvir a sua voz!

_Você é maluco! Bem sou Penélope ClearWatter nasci no Brasil, Rio de Janeiro, para ser mais exata. Mas meus pais se mudaram para Austrália, quando eu era muito pequena, frequentei uma escola bruxa por lá, uma escola de garotas. Horrível, ficar com tantas mulheres. Mudei-me para Londres ano passado, e conheci o amor da minha vida no beco diagonal. Draco Malfoy, o loiro mais lindo e cobiçado de Hogwarts. Escola que devo entrar muito em breve, não é meu lindo? - ela disse e apareceu na porta do banheiro.

Draco que olhava para as mãos enquanto ela falava, levantou as vistas, e não pode dizer nada. Simplesmente nada. A calça jeans de cintura baixa caíra perfeitamente sobre os quadris, mas pareciam malditamente apertadas. A blusa era uma baby look, minúscula com o desenho de uma banda de rock trouxa: Nirvana. Ela caminhou descalça, e retirou a embalagem da sacola um par de sandálias de salto alto. Sentou-se na cama, e colocou-as rapidamente.

_Amor? Amor?

_Oi.

_ Pronto! Gostou de ouvir a minha voz?

_Mais do que imagina! - ele disse com um sorriso pálido.

_Draco, eu queria entender onde estão as minhas coisas?

_Eu... Eu... – Draco gaguejou e ficou de pé, caminhou até ela e a abraçou, não entendera o motivo daquela atitude, simplesmente a abraçou.

_Querida, sua casa foi atacada durante as últimas batalhas do confronto entre Harry Potter e Voldemort. Se esqueceu? Eu fiquei de comprar tudo novamente para você. Mas você caiu e bateu a cabeça, ficou desacordada durante dias.

_É mesmo!

_Meus medibruxos particulares te deram alta, e me deixaram cuidar de você em casa.

_Ah, melhor do que ficar num hospital não é? Onde está a minha varinha? - ela se afastou e lhe estendeu as mãos, esperando receber o objeto.

Draco a olhou e respirou pesado, aquele jogo seria sério. Muito sério. Conjurou a varinha sem mexer os lábios, e quando a segurou em seus dedos e estendeu para ela, hesitou.

_É bom ter ela de volta! – ela disse sorrindo.

Os dedos dela pegaram justamente encima dos deles e ela sorriu.

_Obrigado amor! - ela deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

Draco não pode evitar arregalar os olhos e se surpreender com o contato.

_Vamos? Você me prometeu ir às compras. O beco diagonal me espera. Preciso dos materiais para a escola.

_Não vamos ao beco diagonal! Eu mandei um elfo doméstico comprar nossas listas e nossos uniformes novos. Vamos a Londres trouxa. – ele disse rapidamente.

_Londres trouxa? Ficou doido? Pensei que odiasse ir lá.

_Não quando estou com você. – ele sorriu de lado e ela respondeu – Lá encontraremos mais roupas sexys, quero você arrasando naquela escola. Não encontraremos isso no beco diagonal.

_Sempre exibicionista!

_Tenho motivos querida! Muitos! - ela sorriu e abriu a porta.

Era estranho ver ela na porta prestes a sair. Mas era assim que devia ser, mantê-la presa era inútil para sua vingança. E a mente dela parecia instável. Precisava apenas receber a ligação de Blaise.

Na limusine, estavam ambos em silêncio quando o aparelho trouxa vibrou e ele o retirou de sua jaqueta preta, Hermione o olhou de lado. Sorrindo.

_Tão estupidamente trouxa!

Ele suspirou resignado, ela o provocava. Atendeu.

_Feito Malfoy. E já estou em Londres, exijo uma explicação. – a voz de zabini era forte.

_Dez minutos e me encontre no DiamondMall.

_Aquele shopping trouxa? Ficou maluco? Desde quando frequenta esses lugares?

_Ah, não enche, te espero lá. – ele desligou, e Hermione sorriu debochada.

_Não ria. Eu uso sim aparelhos trouxas quando necessário. – ele disse irritado.

_Ah não fique irritado comigo! Não é um bom negócio ficar de mal com o noivo quando estamos indo as compras.

_Consumista e interesseira. Eu sempre soube! - ele arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

_Insuportável! – ela se aconchegou a ele. E ele ficou tenso, dando graças do carro parar.

Desceu rapidamente, e a puxou pelas mãos. Escolheu um restaurante qualquer. Que estivesse vazio, e escolheu uma mesa mais no fundo.

_Não vamos às lojas primeiro?

_Preciso encontrar com o Zabini primeiro.

_Zabini?

_Sim, meu melhor amigo. Querida? Você está mesmo bem?

_Claro, vou ao toalete e volto num segundo.

Ela saiu e Draco sentiu seu coração saltar. Ficar longe dela, lhe dava aflição, se algo desse errado... Apreensivo tamborilou os dedos na mesa, e olhou no relógio em seu pulso. Distraído não viu Blaise se aproximando.

_Vai me contar logo, em que se meteu? Ou vou precisar te socar primeiro? - a voz forte do rapaz alto e negro o fez saltar.

_Inferno, Blaise! Você me assustou.

_Você está agindo como se o Lorde das trevas estivesse atrás de você!

_Ah esquece esse idiota, por Merlin. Ele é um passado que não quero lembrar!

_Tudo bem, fala logo, o que está havendo?

_Eu sequestrei uma pessoa. – Draco disse seco.

_Quê? Porque diabos fez isso? Draco você é herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, porque precisaria de sequestrar alguém para pegar o dinheiro do resgaste? – ele disse incrédulo e Draco rolou os olhos entediado.

_Idiota, quem disse que quero o resgate?

_E porque em nome de Merlin sequestraria uma garota? Não imagino um homem como você atrás de uma prostituta.

_Quem precisaria de uma prostituta? - a voz de Hermione era de indignação com o assunto, certamente nenhuma noiva gostaria de em sã consciência ouvir a menção do nome de seu noivo e da palavra prostituta na mesma frase.

Blaise se virou rapidamente, e encarou a mulher alta, lançou-lhe um olhar clínico, da cabeça aos pés, demorando-se nas curvas de seus seios e em seus quadris. Voltou a analisar o rosto bonito, e os lábios brilhantes por causa do gloss recém passado.

Ele abriu a boca, e nenhum som saiu, virou-se para seu melhor amigo com olhos inquisidores.

_Sim, essa é minha noiva Penélope ClearWatter. – Draco apressou em dizer, já que Blaise estava prestes a dizer o nome dela.

_Ei, pode passar o guardanapos ao seu amiguinho amor! Ele vai babar se continuar olhando meus seios. Você me conhece de algum lugar? - ela perguntou fechando a cara e se sentando ao lado de Draco. Enquanto o garçom servia uma bebida, que Draco pedira anteriormente para os três.

Hermione passou os dedos delicadamente pelos cabelos.

E Blaise a olhou desconcertado.

_Amigo! Eu te disse que minha noiva era linda! E que seria uma surpresa! - Draco riu da cara de idiota dele, ao olhar para a mulher a sua frente.

_Sim, mas não me disse que era uma pessoa de sangue tão nobre. E tão bela! - ele disse galanteador, mas porém ainda muito constrangido.

_Sem cantar minha noiva, por favor. Ela é única, mas é minha e está sob meus cuidados, portanto Zabine tira os olhos! - Draco brincou e zabini estranhou.

_Sorte sua. Senão tentaria roubar sua namorada num duelo.

Hermione sorriu.

Minutos depois caminhavam os três pelas lojas do shopping.

_Amor, se importa de ir à loja de lingerie primeiro? Eu e Blaise temos uns assuntos chatos, e espero que me faça uma surpresinha que tal? - Draco sugeriu dengoso a abraçando.

Os lábios dele de encontro ao pescoço dela, aspirando fortemente o cheiro agradável. Draco sentiu um frio na barriga seria excitação?

Ela sorriu e lhe estendeu as mãos. Ele devolveu o sorriso e lhe entregou cartão de crédito, se aproximou novamente e disse no ouvido dela.

_A senha é luxúria.

Hermione não pode evitar rir alto.

_Vindo de você, arrogante! É esperado!

Draco piscou-lhe sensualmente e tocou o rosto dela.

_Vai lá doçura!

Hermione saiu ainda rindo, e logo entrou na loja, uma moça a atendeu.

_Em nome de Merlim, me explica o que está fazendo com a Granger? E porque de repente ela está tão sexy? E vocês estão namorando?

_Noivos. - Draco corrigiu.

_Caralho! Ela está desaparecida, se te descobrem com ela, está fudido!

_Essa não é a Granger. Ela se chama Penélope ClearWatter. E espero que tenha arrumado a documentação dela.

_Que porra Draco! Não pensei que fosse algo tão sério. Onde quer chegar com tudo isso? Não está querendo levá-la para Hogwarts não é?

Draco sorriu de banda.

_Ah não! Escuta, você perdeu o juízo? A noção do perigo?

_Eu a encontrei no meio dos escombros, não era meu plano inicial. Mas ela perdeu a memória, então resolvi dar-lhe uma memória nova.

_Obliviate?

_Coisa de iniciante. '' Mentium Mutarre''!

_O quê? De onde tirou isso? Espero que não seja...

_Sim, foi daquele pequeno legado da minha família.

_Merlin! Você pirou?

_Não, vou entrar em Hogwarts com ela, de mãos dadas. Ele está comigo, obedece a mim, acha que é minha. Esta apaixonada por mim. E eu espero mesmo que o cicatriz e o cenoura ambulante façam caras piores do que a sua quando a virem.

_E quando ela recuperar a memória? E se vê-los for um agravante para melhorar a memória dela?

_É um feitiço forte. Das trevas. Só eu posso retirá-lo. E se a mente dela se regenerar. Mas bloquei isso também. Ela só vai melhorar quando eu quiser.

_Maluco! É a palavra! Você vai transar com ela?

_Cara! Cala a boca! Ela é a Granger! Sangue ruim! Ficou louco!

_Louco é você se não olhou pra as curvas dela. Caramba, como ela conseguiu esconder isso tudo? E será que os cegos do Potter e do Weasley não viram isso? Se bem que deviam andar ocupados comendo um ao outro.

_Arg! Me poupe desses detalhes ok? Mas o fato é que quero-a em Hogwarts e de preferência na sonserina, caso haja divisão de casas ainda.

_Beije meu traseiro Draco Malfoy. Ela já está matriculada!

_É bom conhecer pessoas razoavelmente eficientes.

_Seu hipogrifo manco! - Blaise resmungou e Hermione se aproximou com uma sacola pequena escrita Victoria Secrets.

Blaise olhou com deboche para Draco e esse revirou os olhos entediados.

Os três andaram por diversas lojas. Draco e Blaise pacientemente esperando que ela escolhesse as suas roupas. Afinal ela era a noiva de Draco e jamais ele permitiria que sua noiva se vestisse mal. Cansados, sentaram-se num quiosque, Draco estava verde, realmente detestando o lugar. Diferente de Hermione que parecia tão à vontade.

Blaise deu uma grande mordida no sanduíche, que fez Hermione rir, era como se já tivesse vivido aquilo antes, mas não com o rapaz a sua frente.

_Blaise por Merlin, homem, você está em público!

_A comida trouxa é verdadeiramente saborosa.

_Claro! Principalmente se bem degustada! - ela zombou.

_Então Penélope, o casamento sai para quando? – Blaise perguntou indiscreto e Draco chutou a sua canela, e ele resmungou.

_Bem. Somos muito novos para nos casar. O país acaba de sair de uma guerra. Há muita crise no sistema financeiro. Acho que podemos lidar apenas com sexo e estudos no momento. - ela disse displicente e Blaise tossiu como se engasgasse.

_Vou ao toalete antes de irmos pra casa. – ela disse e se levantou tão logo ela estivesse longe Blaise disse:

_Ouviu isso, vão lhe dar com sexo! Draco seu filho da puta sortudo!

_Eu não vou transar com ela.

_Mas ela disse isso com convicção de quem entende do assunto.

_É porque eu lhe dei algumas memórias digamos, mais picantes, sobre nos dois. – Draco disse enrubescendo.

_Enrubescendo Draco? Ah ela deve ser uma coisa na cama não é mesmo?

_Por Deus Blaise ela deve ser virgem ainda. Só pensa que nos já...

Draco ia dizendo quando olhou mais adiante, Hermione acabara de trombar com um brutamonte, que derrubara suco em sua blusa curta molhando a morena.

Draco se levantou como um raio e passou por diversas mesas, antes de se aproximar pode ver o rapaz tentando limpar a blusa, e Hermione insistindo que não precisava.

_Ei! Tira as mãos! - Draco gritou antes de chegar perto.

_Calma cara, eu estou tentando me desculpar e ajuda-la se limpar.

_Você ia tocar os seios dela. Sem vergonha!

_Olha aqui seu loiro idiota, foi um acidente. E eu estou tentando me desculpar. – o cara disse irritado. E então Hermione percebeu que o cara tinha o dobro do tamanho de Draco.

_Calma Draco! Foi um acidente, ele estava tentando ser gentil.

_Gentil? Gentil uma porra!

_Não grite com uma mulher.

_Grito com quem quiser, e ela é minha noiva.

_Então a trate com respeito seu imbecil. - o cara disse e desferiu um soco em Draco que o derrubou encima de Hermione, os dois indo parar no chão.

Draco se levantou como um raio, e avançou sobre o rapaz furioso, sem se importar com nada. Blaise lançou um feitiço atordoante no cara, e tirou Draco de cima dele. Juntamente com Hermione o chamando para ir embora. Draco entrou no taxi, xingando horrores. Blaise gritou com ele:

_Para com isso Malfoy, o que estava pensando? Atacar o cara daquela maneira!

_Ele tentou passar a mão na minha garota seu estúpido!

_Não foi nada disso Draco! - Hermione disse irritada.

_Sua garota? - Blaise o olhou nos olhos, queria perguntar a ele porque ele se importava tanto, mas aquele não seria o momento. Principalmente com Hermione ali.

_Cala a boca vocês dois. Estou com dor de cabeça.

_Deve ser pelo soco que levou no olho. Deixa eu lançar um feitiço de cura!

_Me deixa em paz!- ele se irritou e ela se encolheu em seu lugar.

Draco despediu de Blaise com mau humor, e levou Hermione até a entrada do apartamento. Ambos calados. Quando ele abriu a porta ela hesitou em entrar.

_Quer entrar? Posso cuidar de você, e quem sabe te ajudar a relaxar você está tenso demais. – ela disse doce, e tímida.

Draco a admirou, nunca em sua vida imaginaria ouvir aquelas palavras da Granger, mas ela era o que era, mesmo que tivesse alterado a sua mente sua essência era aquela. Certamente tinha aflorado sua sensualidade e tornado a sua coragem voltada para si mesmo, e para seu corpo.

_Não Penélope. Hoje não, volto depois de amanhã, para irmos à escola. – ele disse seco. Tentando conter a vontade de aceitar o convite para relaxar.

Talvez precisasse mesmo estar com uma mulher e sentir prazer. Mas por enquanto aquele não era seus planos não com ela.

Passaria em casa, tomaria um banho e sairia novamente.

_Mas... Ficarei sozinha o dia todo? - ela falou em desagrado.

_Você comprou alguns livros, também trouxe aquele computador trouxa. Tenho certeza de que ficara bem sem mim. Preciso resolver umas coisas amanhã. – ele disse e a abraçou e beijou o alto de seus cabelos.

Hermione sorriu em desagrado, eram noivos se amavam, e ela esperava um beijo, e o afago com os lábios em seus cabelos era o único que ela conseguira dele, nos últimos dias. Ah houve um contato de lábios, algo gelado, e sem emoção. Às vezes tinha a impressão que ele evitava tocá-la. Mas devia estar sonhando. Draco era seu noivo, seu amor. Sua vida!

_Tudo bem, boa noite! - ela disse e fechou aporta na cara de Draco.

Ele sorriu, ela era uma filha da mãe egoísta e isso não mudaria!

_Boa noite Granger!- ele sussurrou antes de aparatar.

Quando Draco chegou ao apartamento encontrou Hermione pronta para sair.

_Oi! - ela lhe sorriu - Já estou pronta! Imagino que não goste de atrasos.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, ela era irritantemente previsível.

_Tudo bem. Podemos ir?

_Você não vai me dar um beijo?- ela perguntou quando ele pegou o seu malão.

Draco se aproximou e segurou-a pelos braços. Hermione o olhou aqueles olhos cinzas a encarando friamente. Permanecia como se queimasse a sua pele.

_Draco o que está... Fazendo?

Draco meneou a cabeça, ela estava tão estonteantemente linda! E o perfume? Merlin era algo tentador.

_Nada! - ele disse e uniu seu lábio ao dela, de forma rápida. Era claro que ela lambeu os lábios rosados, e os sentiu com a língua, buscando mais contato. Mas ele evitou, e se afastou.

_Não podemos nos atrasar o expresso de Hogwarts nunca espera.

Ela sorriu sedutora e os dois saíram fechando a porta do quarto, como se selassem mais uma etapa de suas vidas.

Hermione abriu a boca, diante da grande locomotiva de ferro. Era uma máquina antiga e muito bonita. As pessoas se acotovelavam se despediam e sorriam e choravam com a despedida. Era estranho, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que estivesse ali, sentia como se conhecesse muito bem aquele lugar. Mas seu noivo parecia visivelmente nervoso.

_Draco é tão lindo que tenho vontade de me sentar aqui e esperar o trem partir.

_Não queridinha. Estaremos dentro dele. Vem, temos um vagão.

_Um vagão? Merlin!

_Vamos logo não quero ser importunado. - ele disse de visível mal humor.

_Mas é bom, estar aqui. Ver essas pessoas todas e... - ela disse sonhadora.

_E nada. Venha logo!

Ele disse e a segurou pelas mãos a levando para dentro do trem.

Gina suspirou pesadamente quando se viram na estação.

_Merlin, é tão difícil! Recomeçar!

_Não imagina o quão difícil é pra mim! - Harry sussurrou.

_Eu só vou voltar porque quero encontra-la. Acho que teremos mais chances se tivermos em Hogwarts. – Rony disse.

_Sim, e também porque mamãe e papai nos obrigaram. - Gina concluiu- O que será diferente?

_Tudo sem a Hermione. – Harry resmungou.

E cumprimentaram Neville que chegava eufórico.

_Ei, olá! Vocês viram que o Malfoy também está de volta. E com uma noiva!

_O quê? – os três perguntaram em uníssono.

_Está o maior alvoroço na estação. Ele chegou, eu não a vi, mas parece que ela é bonita! - ele contou entusiasmado.

_Malfoy noivo? Essa é boa! Quem é a louca que vai querer aquele traidor filho da puta? – Rony disse enfurecido.

_Isso pouco importa quem é a vagabunda que está ao lado dele. Ele não presta, e vai continuar não prestando. Ainda mais depois de que ele teve a chance de mudar de lado e não mudou. - Harry disse rancoroso.

_Não creio que fosse muitas opções dele ali. Os pais dele estavam do lado de Voldmord e poderiam ser mortos em represaria. - Gina disse sabiamente.

_O mundo não ia perder nada de bom não é mesmo?- Rony resmungou.

_Rony, eram os pais deles. Bons ou não, os únicos que ele já teve. – Gina protestou.

_Está defendendo ele demais não acha Ginevra? – Harry disse ciumento.

_Ah, olha só não é questão de defender. O fato é que ele voltou noivo. - Gina disse irritada.

_Sim, e se enfiou na cabine com a tal. Deve ser a pessoa mais irritante da face da terra, para suportar ele. - Neville completou.

_Isso pouco me importa. Se ele está noivo, casado, desquitado, namorando ou só pegando alguém. Eu quero apenas que ele se exploda ok? – Harry saiu para dar uma volta entre os vagões.

O clima entre os amigos de outrora jamais seria o mesmo sem que Hermione estivesse de volta. Estavam magoados, machucados, ansiosos para encontrá-la.

Harry sabia que todos o olhavam com olhos curiosos, e sabia que seria assim, mas queria estar ali, devia ter trago a sua capa de invisibilidade, assim se sentiria melhor. Quando passou pelo vagão onde muitos dos alunos que foram da sonserina estavam, escutou a voz indiscutível de Draco:

_Não Penélope, eu quero que fiquemos aqui sozinhos nós dois. - Draco protestou quando viu Harry se aproximar.

Hermione não entendia só queria conhecer a locomotiva, e de repente seu noivo que era tão distante e alheio a ela e seus beijos, a segurou pela cintura, a apertou contra o metal frio e a beijou. Um beijo impetuoso, sua língua buscando a dela deixando-a sem fôlego. Foi um aperto tão firme que ela pode sentir o contorno de seu membro contra seu corpo e foi inevitável perceber que ele se excitara, e embora tivesse irritava com o fato dele não permitir seu pequeno passeio, a novidade daquele aperto alegrou seu coração.

Harry olhou irritado, Draco Malfoy se apertar com a sua noiva, ou quem quer que fosse. O fato era que estavam tão atracados que Harry se pegou pensando em sexo no mesmo instante. Aquilo era nojento e irritante, mas ela parecia combinar perfeitamente com ele, de soslaio pode vislumbrar o encaixe de seus corpos, era perfeito. Talvez ela fosse um pé no saco como ele. Mas pelo menos ele estava feliz. Tinha consciência de que ser um Malfoy não era totalmente fácil, aliás para ser chato e insuportável também precisa ser esforçado. E Draco Malfoy realmente fazia seu esforço valer à pena. Saiu depressa querendo esquecer aquela maldita cena.

_Draco, o que foi isso?- Hermione perguntou arfante.

_Quero te dar um motivo para permanecer na cabine comigo! - ele sorriu de lado. E ela devolveu o sorriso alegre.

_Mas faça valer a pena. - ela disse mandona.

_Farei.

Draco Malfoy estava entregue. Ele concluiu quando notou as mãos dele afagando suavemente os seios dela sobre o sutiã, e quando ouviu o ronronado sexy que ela emitiu. Por Merlin! Ele se incendiou quando ela mordiscou a base de seu pescoço, ele já estava praticamente sobre ela quando as coxas dela roçaram as dele.

_Penélope acho melhor pararmos um pouco, ou vamos acabar... - ele disse apertando seu corpo contra o dela, de modo que ela sentisse a sua ereção.

_Com medo? – ousada ela segurou as mãos dele e levou-as entre as suas pernas. - Eu não.

Draco gemeu, ah, quando alterou as memórias dela, lembrou de que ela deveria ser ousada, mas não imaginou que seria tanto.

_Não mesmo ClearWatter! – ela sorriu e ele continuou com os dedos sobre o tecido de sua calça a acariciando. – Está na hora de nos trocarmos, logo chegaremos a Hogwarts. - ele disse se afastando e arrumando os cabelos.

Hermione sorriu preguiçosa.

_Vamos Penélope levante-se daí e se vista. Volto em 5 minutos. - ele disse e saiu.

No corredor deu de cara com Blaise que o encarou.

_Problemas Draco? – ele notou o amigo alterado.

_Eu vou acabar transando com ela. - ele contou sem rodeios visivelmente nervoso.

Blaise gargalhou. E Draco o olhou feio.

_Qual o problema? Não é a ''sua'' noiva? - Blaise disse debochado.

_Sim, mas é também a sangue-ruim. Caralho Blaise eu coloquei ousadia na mente dela, mas ela deve ser virgem ainda. – Draco sussurrou.

_Foda-se. Você entrou na chuva, agora se molhe. Ela vai estranhar se você não comparecer!

_Ah! Me deixe! - Draco saiu apressado.

_Se aliviar vai te fazer bem! - Blaise riu alto. Quando Draco se virou e mostrou-lhe o dedo médio.

Os alunos estavam todos sentados no salão comunal. Para as apresentações de início do ano letivo, Draco estava nervoso, pois fazia meia hora Minerva Macgnogal que havia assumido a direção da escola solicitara a presença de todos os alunos novatos. Dessa forma Hermione estava longe dele. Nervoso tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa, enquanto muitos professores discursavam sobre as reformas em Hogwarts após a batalha final, sobre as perdas e a vitória. Demorou mais de quinze minutos para que a diretora tomasse a palavra:

_Saudações caros alunos de Hogwarts. Eu Minerva Macgnogal assumi a direção desse colégio durante a batalha mais severa de todos os séculos. O período mais crítico de todos os tempos, para alunos, professores, e para todas as pessoas do mundo mágico e do não mágico também. E é com satisfação que estou aqui, após a vitória do bem sobre o mal. Tivemos muitas perdas e nossos corações ainda saltam ao lembrar entes queridos que partiram nessa cruel batalha. Mas é em nomes deles que trabalhei com tanto afinco para reconstrução de todo o castelo. Eu mesma cheguei a pensar que não reabriríamos as portas, mas o fato é que a magia continua! – alunos e professores se levantaram e aplaudiram de pé a diretora e suas palavras comoventes- Obrigada! Sentem-se, quero afirmar que é com alegria que receberemos os novos alunos nesse ano letivo que se inicia. Não aceitamos matrículas para o primeiro ano, creio que para eles ainda não estamos devidamente preparados, mas para todos que já conheciam o funcionamento da escola as portas foram abertas e por isso estão aqui. Mas o mais tocante foi que apesar de tudo, recebemos alunos provenientes de outras escolas, outras regiões e outros países que acreditam em Hogwarts e em sua educação mágica. Com isso quero que saudemos os novos alunos, que são a prova de que nosso sonho nunca se abalará. - a diretora disse emocionada.

E as portas do salão se abriram e uma fila de vinte alunos começaram a desfilar pelo corredor principal. Eles tinham várias idades e trajavam uniformes das quatro casas. Os primeiros eram Lufa-lufa, e Corvinal. E atrás vinham Grifinória e sonserina juntos lado a lado. Todos sorridentes e satisfeitos.

Draco olhou firme era chegada à hora. A diretora falava rapidamente a listagem de nomes, e no último lugar da fila, estava ela Hermione Granger. Mas esse nome não surgira na listagem.

Ela passou por todo o caminho com passos firmes, e parou diante de todos os alunos, seguindo os demais novatos.

_Esse ano especialmente não haverá seleção de casas em Hogwarts, cada aluno novato, escolheu a casa a qual queria pertencer, assim como os demais alunos tiveram a opção de mudar caso sentissem vontade. Ano que, vem voltaremos ao nosso tradicional método de escolhas das casas, com o chapéu seletor.

Ronald olhou com olhos mortais os alunos com vestes pratas e verdes, era imunda a idéia de que alguém ainda escolhesse essa casa. Muitos alunos da sonserina não estavam mais lá, e outros mudaram para a Corvinal. Mas o fato de que uns já entravam para a sonserina era repugnante. Cinco? Cinco! Os três primeiros da fila eram rapazes, altos e loiros, os que o lembrou os Malfoys, olhou em desagrado, e seguiu a sua análise, a quarta era uma menina muito branca de cabelos negros, mas tinham um sorriso simpático, certamente não seria tão ardilosa apenas fizera as escolhas erradas. E na ponta havia uma morena, seus cabelos curtos, estavam modelando o rosto fino, com traços tão conhecidos. Ela sorria, ele via aquele sorriso desde que tinham nove anos.

_Hermione! – ele gemeu num sussurro, Harry estava distraído nem um pouco interessado no que se passava, olhou imediatamente como se o amigo estivesse louco.

Acompanhou o olhar para ver o que chamara tanta atenção do amigo. E deixou a boca aberta, já que respirar parecia impossível. Ela estava ali, na frente de todos, estava diferente, mas era ela, cabelos curtos, vestes verde e prata. Sua amiga Hermione Granger estava ali diante de todos.

_**Fim da parte I **_


End file.
